Problème de Potion
by utchiwa79
Summary: Dumbledore à une drôle d'idée et forcément c'est Harry et Draco qui finissent par en payer les frais! ATTENTION Présence de nombreux lemons!


Problème de potion!

Ça aurait pu être un jour comme les autres mais non il avait fallut que le directeur en décide autrement. Ce vieux fou n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de créer la journée de la paix. Étrangement, tous les élèves craignaient les idées de leur directeur. En effet, généralement, ça n'annonçait rien de bon, enfin, surtout pour eux.

Couloir menant à la salle de potion, 9h30 Lundi matin

Ron et Harry se plaignaient du destin cruel qui les tuaient un peu plus chaque lundi matin. D'abord, personne n'aime le lundi et oui, ça veut juste dire que le week-end est fini et qu'il était trop court! En plus, commencer la semaine avec leurs pires ennemis, je veux dire les serpentards, étaient encore moins réjouissant, mais par dessus tout, se taper deux heures de cours de potion avec Rogue était juste déprimant. Alors oui, Harry et Ron maudissaient les lundis matins, tous les lundi matins. Alors cette journée de la paix, ça les faisaient bien rigoler. Quand on voyait Rogue on ne pouvait douter de sa très mauvaise humeur.

Dés que la porte se referma, Rogue siffla et imposa le silence, ce qui fit même tressaillir les élèves de sa maison.

- Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez... enfin pour ceux qui ont pris la peine d'écouter bien sûr... c'est la journée de la paix. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je m'en contrefiche. Néanmoins, pour obéir à votre directeur, vous allez vous placer par deux, un élève par maison et avant même que vous ne commenciez à vous chamailler puisque je ne puis espérer que vous soyez enfin devenu mûr et responsable, Potter et Malfoy, ensemble et sans discussion. Réalisez cette potion, les instructions sont au tableau et en silence je vous prie.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, tout le monde comprit que, en effet, Rogue était de très mauvaise humeur et encore le mot était faible. C'est donc de mauvaise grâce que Harry et Draco se mirent ensemble, en évitant soigneusement de s'adresser la parole, Harry allant chercher les ingrédients et Draco s'occupant de les tailler avant de les mettre dans son chaudron. Tout se passait relativement bien jusqu'à ce que Neville dans sa grande incompétence fasse exploser son chaudron (hé oui Neville restera toujours Neville lol) ce qui fit sursauter Harry (sûrement un reste de la guerre tient!) qui bouscula Draco qui fit tomber une trop grande quantité de Crain de licorne dans sa potion et qui par la même occasion renversa la dite potion sur Harry qui se mit à hurler de douleur (hé oui rappelons-nous les potions sont chaudes mdr) avant d'être englober par une épaisse fumée noire.

Rogue pestant contre l'incompétence de Neville se dépêcha d'aller trouver Potter (enfin pas trop vite quand même, ça reste Potter!) et alors que la fumée se dissipait, les élèves furent tétanisés en entendant un rire puissant s'élever de leur professeur terrifiant. En effet, au lieu de trouver un Potter à demi brûlé (qui n'aurait rien eu de drôle je vous rassure!) il vit une boule de poil noir avec de grand yeux vert et une touffe de poil entre les oreilles qui semblait être indomptable. En bref, Potter s'était transformé en chat, oui oui en un chaton tout mimi, forcément, toutes filles de la classe craquèrent et voulurent ce mignon tout plein chaton Potty mais ce dernier hérissa les poils et sauta sur les genoux de Draco avant de cracher sur tout ce qui essayait de s'approcher de lui. Du coup, le rire du professeur augmenta alors que Malfoy se trouvait comme un con avec un Harry en chat sur les genoux et une troupe de filles autour de lui. Rogue, essayant de reprendre son calme demanda à son élève quel était le dernier ingrédient qu'il avait ajouté à sa potion. Après avoir obtenu la réponse de Draco, il expliqua que Harry n'était pas en danger (pfiou on est soulagé quand même!) mais qu'il mettrait quelques jours avant de reprendre sa forme normale. Il ordonna à Draco de s'occuper de lui, de toute façon, même Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient approcher la boule de poil noire qui reposait d'un air méfiant sur les genoux de son nouveau « propriétaire ».

Draco s'était trimbalé avec cette boule de poil toute la journée, il pestait, même en chat, Potter le faisait chier. D'abord, pendant les cours; le chat avait l'air de s'ennuyer alors il sautait sur le bureau du blond et s'amusait avec sa plume ou son parchemin, ce qui faisait que le blond allait devoir refaire tous ses devoirs. En plus, monsieur avait pris la très désagréable manie de faire ses griffes sur son sac de cours. Il retourna enfin dans sa chambre (hé oui préfet en chef ça a des avantages!) et aussitôt Harry investi les lieux. Draco observa le spectacle d'un air amusé, jamais il n'avait pensé que le brun rentrerait dans sa chambre un jour. Et là, Harry s'amusait à fouiner, à découvrir, à sauter sur son lit avant de filer en dessous. Au bout de presque quinze minutes, Harry avait toujours été minutieux, il grimpa sur le lit et commença à s'installer, hé oui pas moyen qu'il passe sa nuit par terre non mais ho! Draco regarda la boule de poil et finit par abandonner toutes idées de faire entendre quoique ce soit à cet animal indomptable. Il fila prendre une douche et alla se coucher en priant pour que ce stupide Potter ait retrouvé sa forme normale et qu'il puisse repartir afin qu'il soit enfin en paix. Toute la nuit, la boule de poil se blottit contre son nouveau maître, il semblait apaiser en présence du Serpentard et il passa sa nuit à ronronner comme un bienheureux.

Mardi matin chambre d'un beau blond serpentard

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient par la fenêtre caressant les traits fins et détendus de Draco. Il remua doucement et sentit tout de suite un corps chaud contre lui. Le corps bougea un instant avant de ronronner. Draco, encore enfouit dans les méandres du sommeil, ne réalisa pas tout de suite le problème. Le corps se frotta contre lui cherchant sa chaleur et alors seulement parce qu'il réalisa que jamais aucune de ses conquêtes n'étaient restée avec lui jusqu'au matin, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur une vision qui aurait pu le faire sourire si, là, elle ne lui posait plus de problème qu'autres choses. En effet, se trouvait contre lui un neko, oui oui un neko, Potter avait dû changer pendant la nuit et Draco ne s'en était pas aperçu. Vous me direz, jusque là ça va c'est pas encore catastrophique, oui mais voilà le neko en question possédait donc deux oreilles duvetées noires, ainsi qu'une queue qui ondulait gracieusement derrière son dos, mais aussi deux canines plus longues que la normale, mais le pire (enfin ça dépendait à qui on posait la question bien sûr) c'est que le neko en question était complètement nu et qu'il frottait sans aucune pudeur son corps fin contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou afin lui semblait-il de respirer son odeur. Le son qu'il produisait n'était vraiment pas désagréable, pensa Draco avant de réaliser de qui il s'agissait. Il essaya de repousser le corps qui se pressait contre lui mais Harry n'eut pas l'air de comprendre car il se positionna face au blond, assit devant lui le regardant avec un air triste. Draco se demanda vaguement si Harry en neko comprendrait ce qu'il lui dirait, puis il se dit que de toute façon il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.

- « Potter, écoutes, déjà tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'habiller ok? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté dans un geste qui montrait clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que le blond lui racontait.

- « Pitié, dis-moi que tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun face à lui miaula plus qu'il ne parla juste un seul et unique mot « maître », Draco en aurait presque rit une fois de plus si il n'avait pas dû faire face à une tornade brune lui sautant dessus et se frottant un peu plus contre lui alors que le neko n'avait de cesse de l'appeler Maître.

Le blond se sentit plus que mal face à cet élan de tendresse et son malaise ne fit qu'augmenter quand il sentit que le brun appréciait un peu trop cette étreinte. Son sexe se frottant langoureusement contre lui. Draco par pur réflexe repoussa le brun ce qui le déstabilisa et le fit tomber du lit.

Harry miaula d'une manière extrêmement triste, s'être fait repousser lui faisait mal de toute évidence. Draco nota cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et alla se préparer le plus rapidement possible afin d'aller voir son parrain pour trouver une solution et vite de préférence. Il manquerait plus que ce Harry se transforme en une espèce de chat humain en chaleur et qu'il passe son temps à se frotter à lui. Après tout, il avait une réputation à tenir. En plus il n'était pas gay enfin il n'aurait pas dû l'être c'était un secret extrêmement bien gardé et quiconque l'aurait dévoilé en serait mort. Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, Harry passa son temps à l'appeler à travers la porte le suppliant par le ton de sa voix à le laisser entrer. Draco pesta contre le sort qui s'acharnait contre lui et ne s'aperçut pas que le brun était finalement parvenu à entrer dans la salle de bain à son tour. Il ne le vit pas non s'approcher de lui à pas discret et ne réalisa sa présence uniquement quand il sentit dans son dos la présence de l'autre. Aussitôt, il sursauta et fit volte-face pour tomber sur Harry les cheveux mouillés (forcément si il est sous la douche!) et les yeux brillants.

Le brun se jeta littéralement sur son « maître » et frotta son nez dans le cou du blond. Ses miaulements ressemblaient fort à des gémissements et Draco se dit brièvement que la situation était dangereuse vraiment dangereuse mais que les sons du brun étaient vraiment délicieux à entendre. Il se ressaisit rapidement avant que ses hormones d'adolescents ne se décident à faire des siennes et poussa plus doucement le brun afin qu'il puisse se dépêcher de sortir. Le brun le suivit rapidement comme pris d'un incontrôlable besoin d'être proche du blond.

Harry s'était sagement assis sur le lit de son maître, il le regardait avec attention alors qu'il se léchait la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux et sur ses oreilles de la même manière qu'un chat l'aurait fait. Le blond s'habillait, inconscient de la réaction qu'il produisait chez son nouveau et temporaire compagnon de chambre.

Harry n'en perdait pas une miette, laissant vagabonder son regard sur le corps dévoilé du blond, de la courbe de ses hanches, à ses jambes fines et musclés, sans oublier son torse finement dessiné, oh oui Harry n'en perdait pas une miette, l'excitation lui fit prendre une pose plus féline et quand Draco se retourna, il trouva le brun qui le regardait comme si il était son plat de résistance, à quatre pattes sur le lit, ses oreilles légèrement plaquées à l'arrière de sa tête et sa queue se balançant d'une manière envoûtante, cette vision troubla un instant le blond qui déglutit difficilement avant de chercher des vêtements pour le brun afin qu'il arrête de se balader nu.

Une fois les vêtements trouvés, il s'avança prudemment et les déposa sur le lit aux côtés du brun. Harry regarda un instant Draco puis les vêtements se demandant quoi en faire puis finalement il préféra respirer l'odeur du blond plutôt que de s'habiller. Draco dont la patience avait quand même des limites commençait à réellement pester contre le survivant. Il essaya alors de l'habiller tout en évitant une hémorragie quand le dit survivant dévoila son sexe sans aucune pudeur. Draco fit appel à tout son self-contrôl et commença à passer la chemise au brun.

Harry n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien il n'avait qu'une envie se frotter contre la peau du blond, alors dés qu'une main passait à sa porté il n'y résistait pas il passait sa tête contre celle ci et se mettait instantanément à ronronner.

Draco sourit malgré lui avant de reprendre contenance et de finir d'habiller son compagnon. Le problème survint avec le pantalon, la queue du neko étant trop basse pour la faire passer par dessus il décida d'y faire un trou afin d'y placer l'appendice. Harry ne parvenant pas à le faire lui-même Draco fut donc obligé de s'en saisir, c'était la première fois qu'il en touchait une, elle était douce et souple, elle vint gentiment se frotter contre sa joue et pendant une fraction de seconde, il ferma les yeux et laissa la caresse le détendre avant de ne réaliser ce qu'il faisait et d'en terminer avec sa tache. Une fois fait, il constata qu'il était extrêmement difficile de se balader avec un Harry en Neko particulièrement sensuel qui se collait à lui non-stop. Il parvint donc au bout d'au moins vingt minutes de marche laborieuse au bureau de son parrain.

- Draco que me veux-tu de si bonne heure ?

- J'ai un problème et un gros.

Il dévoila alors le brun qui était sagement resté en retrait durant au moins une bonne minute (presque un exploit en fait lol) Rogue resta stupéfait, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça en effet.

- Il est comme ça depuis quand ?

- J'en sais rien, je me suis réveillé et il était déjà comme ça.

- Ça n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais mais au moins il commence à reprendre sa forme normale encore un ou deux jours et je pense que ça sera bon, tu vas devoir t'en occuper pendant ce temps.

- Mais je ne peux pas, il a un comportement étrange, dit Draco légèrement embarrassé d'avoir cette conversation avec son parrain.

- De quoi tu parles Draco ?

- Je veux dire qu'il est heu, je dirais particulièrement affectueux à mon égard.

- Les nekos sont des créatures particulièrement tendres et affectueuses avec leur maître, je pense qu'il te prend pour le sien.

- Oui mais je veux dire que en fait c'est heu...

- Bon explique-toi correctement je ne comprend rien.

- Je veux dire que je le trouve très entreprenant si tu vois ce que je veux dire et c'est assez gênant ok alors s'il te plaît fait quelque chose, tout, n'importe quoi mais aide-moi!

- Désolé, je ne peux rien y faire si ce n'est de te dire que les nekos sentent les besoins et les désirs de leur maître, c'est ainsi, le lien qui les unit est très fort, mais je ne pense pas que ça t'affecte toi.

- Comment ça tu ne penses pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pasn d'ici un jour ou deux tu en riras avec tes amis, allez... va déjeuner maintenant ou tu vas finir par être en retard en cours.

- Bien parrain.

Draco retourna donc dans la grande salle et quand il arriva à sa table (non sans passer inaperçu) il vit son meilleur ami Blaise qui rigolait doucement de la situation. Draco lui lança un de ses fabuleux regard noir mais ça n'eut que peu d'effet vu qu'un certain brun venait juste de se faire remarquer en se lovant contre son maître. Draco prit la décision d'abandonner et laissa son ami rigoler avant de s'asseoir et de commencer tant bien que mal à déjeuner.

Harry regardait le lait posé sur la table et attendait gentiment que son maître lui donne à manger, il frotta plusieurs fois sa tête contre le bras du blond afin de lui montrer son impatience et finalement il obtena une délicieuse coupe de lait frais. Il se mit alors à genoux sur le banc et se pencha délicatement au-dessus de la coupelle, il huma le délicat parfum du lait avant de venir en laper une gorgée du bout de la langue. Ses oreilles se mirent à frémir un instant et sa queue se mit à se balancer délicatement alors que s'échapper de lui un gémissement de plaisir.

Le lait avait l'air de lui plaire, car il continuait, ses gestes respirant la sensualité et personne dans la grande salle ne loupa une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait en cette matinée.

Draco était presque hypnotisé par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, il devait avouer que neko ou pas Harry était diablement sexy dans cette position, il pouvait presque sentir les vibrations de ses ronronnements et quand il tourna son regard il s'aperçut qu'il était très loin d'être le seul à penser ça. Heureusement, la torture prit fin au moment où Harry finit de boire son lait, Draco se dépêcha alors de sortir le brun de là avant que ce dernier ne se fasse violer en pleine grande salle et sous le regard des professeurs.

Il traîna le survivant à l'écart de la foule et réussit à se glisser dans une salle vide avant que ça ne tourne à l'émeute. Il lui restait une demie heure avant le début des cours et il allait devoir rester dans cette classe pendant tout ce temps histoire d'être sûr d'avoir la paix.

Dès que la porte fut barrée, Harry se dirigea vers son maître d'une démarche féline, il le regardait, il ne le quittait pas des yeux et à mesure qu'il s'avançait une étincelle brûlante s'installait dans son regard. Son maître était tendu, il le sentait et c'était sa faute même si il ne pensait avoir fait de bêtise, alors il devait se faire pardonner, il devait lui faire oublier à quel point il n'avait pas été gentil.

Il s'approcha un peu plus alors que son maître semblait comme incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Harry était si proche, tellement proche de son maître, il sentait déjà son odeur, il percevait les battements de son cœur, il battait vite, si vite. Il fit un pas de plus puis un autre et se colla au torse du blond. Il se frotta légèrement contre lui en gémissant son nom et plaça une de ses jambes contre la virilité du blond.

Draco resta interdit face à ce qui se passait, la chaleur qui se diffusait en lui alors que quelques instant plus tôt il se sentait si stressé, là il avait juste chaud, très chaud, et Harry qui continuait de frottait à lui, ses yeux si verts qui le fixait et sa langue qui passait entre ses canines pointues, ses lèvres étaient si proches de lui et pourtant Harry n'avançait pas, puis le survivant tourna la tête et déposa ses lèvres au creux du cou de son maître, sa langue caressa un instant cette zone avant que ses canines ne jouent avec cette peau tendre.

Draco haletait, il tremblait et malgré l'intense sensation de bien-être, il se rappelait très bien qu'Harry était son ennemi et qu'une fois tout revenu à la normale ils le regretteraient tout les deux, il tenta de repousser Harry en y mettant une volonté intense car il devait avouer que le traitement était des plus agréable.

Harry sembla encore plus blessé que la première fois qu'il l'avait repoussé même si Draco n'était pas un sentimental il n'aimait pas trop voir Harry comme ça après tout même si il se détestait par principe Harry l'avait aidé pendant la guerre, il tendit la main au brun comme pour le rassurer et ce dernier prenant cette main pour une invitation sauta dans les bras de son maître avant de littéralement lui dévorer le cou de baisers, sa queue ondulait et ses hanches se mouvaient alors que Draco qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir se sentait réagir un peu trop aux attentions du brun.

Quand Harry sentit le plaisir de son maître naître dans son entrejambe, il poussa un long gémissement de satisfaction avant de se coller un peu plus contre lui.

Là Draco se dit qu'il était très très mal, d'abord il allait jamais pouvoir aller en cours comme ça, dans cet état c'était impossible, ensuite il pensa que si le brun continuait il allait avoir un autre sérieux problème. Il repoussa une nouvelle fois le brun qui cette fois fit une mine dubitative montrant ainsi son incompréhension.

Il avait cru bien faire et il savait que son maître avait apprécié alors pourquoi le repoussait-il ? Peut-être qu'il voulait autre chose, une chose qui lui donnerait plus de plaisir. Ils étaient maintenant au sol et Harry ne réalisa même pas que son maître lui parlait, qu'il essayait de lui expliquer... il était à quatre pattes se rapprochant toujours un peu plus, sa queue battant l'air d'une manière frénétique, et Draco qui commençait à avoir vraiment chaud surtout que le regard du brun face à lui était de plus en plus troublant.

Harry s'arrêta au-dessus de son maître et prit le temps de respirer son odeur avant de venir poser son front contre celui du blond. Draco vit ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes, si proche se dit-il encore une fois et pourtant Harry ne franchit pas ce mince espace qui les séparait. Il baissa son visage au niveau de son cou et comme quelques instant plus tôt, il y déposa une nuée de baisers avant de laisser une de ses mains glisser sur son entrejambe.

Draco gémit en sentant la main d'Harry sur lui et quand ce dernier commença à défaire la fine attache qui retenait le pantalon il essaya de protester.

Harry comprenant que son maître allez vouloir l'arrêter, mordit un peu plus fort son blond qui gémit un peu plus avant de finalement céder. Harry le sentit se détendre et il ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction, enfin il allait pouvoir faire plaisir à son maître, après tout, les nekos existent pour cette raison, satisfaire et écouter tous les moindres désirent de leur maître. Sa main se glissa sous les vêtements du blond et Harry put enfin se saisir de la virilité dressée de son maître.

Draco lui soufflait d'arrêter entre deux gémissements mais il avait depuis longtemps abandonner l'idée de le repousser car au fond il aimait ce qu'il ressentait, cette main douce et ferme qui se refermait sur son sexe palpitant et le caressait avec des gestes délicieusement lent. Il pensa vaguement que Potter pouvait être très surprenant par moment mais avant qu'une autre pensée ne lui traverse l'esprit Harry venait de quitter son cou, Draco le regarda faire, et quand il vit Harry le regarder avec un air gourmand, il eut peur de comprendre.

Harry regardait le sexe de son maître, il voulait l'approcher, il voulait le sentir et le goûter, il savait ce que son maître voulait, il le sentait alors sans chercher la confirmation auprès de son maître il se pencha, et sortit sa langue afin de la laisser courir sur ce sexe palpitant.

Draco resta sous le choc, il devait dormir et faire un rêve particulièrement tordu parce que là franchement Harry en neko en train de lui prodiguer une fellation dans une salle de cours vide c'était forcément pas possible. Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car à ce moment-là, Harry le prit profondément en bouche tout en exerçant une légère pression avec ses canines. Draco en aurait presque crié tant c'était bon, cette bouche chaude et humide, ces canines, le faisaient trembler, c'était plus que bon c'était juste la meilleure fellation qu'on lui ai jamais faites. Il sentit la queue du neko se glisser contre sa joue avant de voyager sous sa chemise lui prodiguant d'infinies caresses.

Harry resserrait ses lèvres contre cette colonne de chair vibrante, il les faisait glisser encore et encore alternant les rythmes un temps plus soutenu, un temps plus lent se laissant guider par les gémissements de son maître. Il sentait son corps brûler, tant cette sensation de donner du plaisir à son maître était intense, il buvait quasiment ces gémissements et il ne s'apercevait même pas que ses hanches s'étaient mises en mouvement montrant ainsi un besoin clairement visible. Par instinct et alors que son maître était perdu dans son propre plaisir, sa queue quitta cette peau chaude et vint doucement se saisir de sa propre virilité. Cette sensation de sentir sa queue contre son sexe le fit s'arrêter un instant afin de profiter de cet instant de plaisir.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un spectacle qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, cette vision était d'un érotisme bouleversant voir le brun se donner du plaisir dans ses conditions alors qu'il tenait son propre sexe en bouche il aurait pu en jouir instantanément. Puis le brun recommença à s'occuper de lui et il se sentit à nouveau partir, plus loin qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, cette bouche experte lui prodiguant d'infinies tortures toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Sa respiration était laborieuse et ses gémissements de plus en plus sonores, ses hanches s'étaient mises en mouvement faisant augmenter la cadence au brun, Draco sentait sa fin arriver, il aurait voulu prévenir le brun, lui dire de se retirer mais il était incapable de parler et il se libéra dans un râle rauque et puissant.

Dès qu'Harry sentit la première goutte de sperme, il jouit à son tour. Satisfait d'avoir apporter du plaisir à son maître il s'empressa de lécher jusqu'à la moindre goutte de cette si précieuse semence. Draco le regardait faire, il était si beau comme ça, puis la réalité le frappa, il était trop con, il venait de se laisser piper par Potter, son ennemi juré et qui en plus n'était même pas lui-même. Cette pensée le dérangeait et pourtant quand Harry vint se blottir contre lui il lui ouvrit les bras. Il regarda l'heure et siffla entre ses dents, ils étaient en retard, ils avaient vingts minutes de retard, cette journée allait être longue, mais longue se dit le blond.

Draco venait de finir ses cours, la journée avait été beaucoup moins désagréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Harry même si il avait été très collant avait été relativement sage. Bien sûr, il avait faillit s'étouffer quand en cours de potion Harry avait essayé de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses en ronronnant contre son oreille. Finalement MacGonagal avait été assez clémente face à leur retard du début de journée et à part quelques devoirs supplémentaires ça s'était bien passé. L'heure du dîner arrivait et histoire d'être sûr que Potter ne se fasse pas violer sur une table, il décida de filer dans sa chambre où les elfes de maisons se chargeraient de leur apporter à manger.

Harry était particulièrement heureux, son maître se sentait bien, il suivait son blond en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, histoire d'éviter tout problème à son maître à près tout il ne voulait que son bien. Il reconnut le chemin qui les menait jusqu'à leur chambre et il fut plus que satisfait de pouvoir bondir sur le lit avant de s'y rouler et de s'étirer de tout son long. Il regarda le blond s'occuper de ses affaires et se demanda vaguement si ce dernier aurait un peu de temps pour jouer avec lui. Il attendit sagement en pensant que si il se montrait docile il obtiendrait une récompense, cette dernière se présenta sous la forme d'une créature de petite taille. Par instinct de protection Harry se plaça aussitôt devant le corps de son maître et ce dernier comprenant la situation posa sa main sur son épaule afin de le détendre. L'elfe leur déposa un plateau remplit de nourriture et Harry y découvrit avec plaisir une bouteille de lait frais. Draco souria en voyant le brun fixer cette bouteille alors que ses miaulements commençaient à ressembler à des suppliques. Draco fit signe à l'elfe de disposer et il versa le lait dans une coupelle, il fit apparaître une petite table ainsi que deux chaises et il commença à prendre son repas tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder le brun qui lapait joyeusement le nectar blanc du bout de sa langue. Cette pensée ramena Draco à l'événement qui s'était produit le matin, il revit le brun lécher un autre nectar blanc, le sien et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il sentit ses joues le chauffer. Il décida de laisser le brun à son bol de lait et d'aller en profiter pour prendre une bonne douche et froide de préférence ! La soirée se passa sans encombre et vint le moment de se mettre au lit. Alors là, Draco dut user de toute la patience, de tout le selfcontrol qui l'habitait. Il réussit à au moins faire porter un pantalon au brun, mais ne réussit pas à le déloger de son lit. Il se retrouva donc pour la deuxième nuit de sa vie à dormir avec Harry.

Mercredi matin 7H15 Chambre du toujours aussi mignon serpentard !

Draco se réveillait doucement, il sentait un corps chaud bouger doucement contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, son corps lui hurlait de se rendormir et il était bien décider à l'écouter. Tous les mercredis, il n'avait pas cours alors il était hors de question qu'il sorte de son lit avant au moins 9h et c'était même pas négociable. Le corps contre lui laissa un vent frais passer sous l'épaisse couette alors qu'il venait de la soulever. Ce courant d'air froid fit frissonner le blond avant qu'une intense chaleur vienne se lover contre lui. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il passa automatiquement ces bras autour de ce corps. Harry en profita, prenant ce geste pour une invitation, il nicha son visage dans le cou de son maître et y déposa de doux baisers avant de laisser sa langue courir sur cette peau particulièrement douce et tentante. Il mordilla un peu ce cou et il fut satisfait d'entendre son blond gémir. Peut-être qu'enfin son maître allait le laisser être proche de lui, comme il aurait dû l'être, après tout, tel était son rôle, en plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher cette présence, cette odeur, il voulait lui plaire et lui donner autant de plaisir que la veille. Il passa alors une de ses jambes entre celles de son maître, il sentit tout de suite le plaisir de son jeune maître contre lui, alors il fit ce que tout neko aurait fait dans cette situation. Il plaqua le blond contre son corps en se positionnant au-dessus de lui, il pressa un peu plus son corps contre celui sous lui et quand il tomba dans le regard gris du blond il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à son tour. Ses hanches ondulaient faisant agréablement frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre et tous les deux laissaient filtrer des gémissements qui trahissaient l'état d'excitation des deux jeunes hommes.

Draco voyait le brun au-dessus de lui, ses hanches bougeant contre les siennes, cette longue queue bougeant avec frénésie, il aimait ce qu'il voyait, ces yeux le regardant avec envie, ce corps brûlant de désir qui avait le don de le faire réagir un peu trop. Il pensa vaguement à repousser le brun, puis se rappela l'éclair de douleur traversant les yeux du survivant, de toute façon, à quoi bon le nier, il aimait ce qu'il ressentait, il aimait cette chaleur et cette envie de le sentir contre lui. D'un coup, il réalisa que le brun n'avait pas changé depuis la veille. Toutes ses pensées s'évaporèrent au moment où Harry augmenta la pression sur son sexe gonflé. Décidément, si il avait moyen d'avoir un neko à lui et aussi mignon que ça il en adopterait un tout de suite. Cet état de fait lui rappela que d'ici un ou deux jours le brun retrouverait sa forme normale. Il se demanda si le brun lui en voudrait de se laisser si facilement contrôler par ses envies ou alors si ils ne reparleraient plus jamais de l'incident. Pour le moment, en tout cas Harry ne faisait qu'accroître ce besoin et cette envie de se laisser aller et de laisser le neko faire ce qu'il faisait si bien. Harry sembla saisir les pensées de son maître et il se pencha vers lui retournant se nicher dans son cou alors que ses hanches maintenaient une cadence plus soutenue. Harry passa ses mains sous le haut du blond et ce dernier ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Ils le regretteraient probablement mais après tout Draco était un jeune homme en bonne santé alors il était normal qu'il se laisse aller par ce genre d'attention surtout lorsqu'elles étaient si délicieuses. Harry descendit lentement le long de ce corps, profitant de chaque instant pour se frotter un peu plus contre son maître. Arrivé au niveau du pantalon du blond, il reconnut tout de suite l'odeur qui l'avait envoûté la veille. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en regardant une dernière fois son maître, il se pencha à nouveau et lécha le contour de l'élastique du vêtement, il le fit glisser doucement, Draco soulevant ses hanches pour l'aider dans sa manœuvre. Ce sexe dressé l'appelait, le suppliait presque de s'en occuper et Harry aurait tout fait pour obéir alors il ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre profondément en bouche, cette fragrance sur sa langue, ce goût qui l'enivrait, qui le transcendait, il en voulait plus, plus, tellement plus, alors il s'appliqua afin de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à ce précieux liquide. Sa langue glissait, caressait la moindre parcelle de peau de cette colonne de chair, il aspirait, descendait toujours plus bas avant de remonter, variant son rythme pour plus d'intensité. Son propre corps le brûlait, lui hurlait à la libération, il voulait sentir la chaleur du corps de son maître contre sa peau, il voulait avoir ce corps contre lui, toute cette chaleur qui le submergeait menaçait d'exploser mais il devait en priorité satisfaire son maître et si il était assez doué peut-être que le blond lui offrirait une récompense.

Draco se sentait sur le point d'exploser et il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en pensant qu'il ne faisait que ressentir du plaisir sans en donner ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu au brun. Il tira sur le bras du brun et le força à stopper son excellent travail. Harry se dit que finalement il avait dû bien travailler, alors il fit glisser son propre pantalon dévoilant ainsi sa virilité plus que dressé, il posa un regard chaud sur le blond avant que sa queue ne vienne s'enrouler autour de sa verge. Draco le regardait faire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir le brun, il avait voulu lui donner du plaisir et là il voyait le brun s'en donner devant lui. Son sexe se dressa un peu plus en le voyant faire et le brun s'en aperçut, il glissa ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de les sucer avec avidité et là seulement le blond percuta ce que s'apprêtait à faire le brun. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que son attention fut reportée sur le brun. En effet, ce dernier s'était mit à gémir d'une manière plus que chaude alors que sa main s'était dirigée vers son intimité. Le blond l'observa, cet être était vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle, il aimait voir cet être face à lui. Harry prit le sexe de son maître en main et le posa contre son intimité, feulant en sentant ce contact chaud et brûlant contre lui. Il s'empala doucement, profitant des moindre réactions de son maître et une fois entièrement en lui il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Enfin il le laissait faire, il en avait eu tellement envie depuis qu'il l'avait vu et là il le sentait en lui, le comblant totalement, son corps épousant celui de Draco à la perfection, lui donnant l'impression d'être enfin à sa place, enroulé dans un plaisir sans nom, perdu dans des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir un jour. Il se mit à bouger procurant toujours plus de gémissements chez son maître.

Draco n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouver ça aussi bon, il devait avouer que le brun était de plus en plus surprenant et que finalement il n'aurait rien changer à cette situation. Harry ondulait de plus en plus rapidement alors que le blond n'y tenant plus renversa la situation. Il reposa le brun sur le lit et se glissa entre ses cuisses, Harry haletait réclamant par des miaulements suppliants ce qui lui avait été si brusquement arraché. Son maître lui sourit et aussitôt il se calma, Draco se présenta à l'entrée de son intimité rougie et d'un mouvement de bassin glissa une nouvelle fois dans cet antre chaud et si étroitement serré. Harry se mit aussitôt à gémir un peu plus, se sentant enfin à nouveau complet, sa queue s'enroula autour de la taille du blond et ce dernier commença alors à se déhancher en lui. Draco ne tarda pas à trouver cette zone sensible chez le brun et dès qu'il la toucha le brun ne retint plus ses cris de pure jouissance. Draco observait les lèvres tentantes du brun, celles qu'il mordillait depuis un bon moment, Draco n'y avait pas encore goûté, étrangement le brun n'avait même pas essayé de l'embrasser. Alors il se rapprocha de ses lèvres seulement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Harry voulait autre chose, il bouscula légèrement son maître afin de se positionner sur ses cuisses. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit, Harry se remit en mouvement, il avait l'impression que son maître allait tellement plus profondément en lui dans cette position. Il se laissa alors complètement submergé par ce besoin bestial d'assouvir les plaisirs de son maître. Il se déhancha avec plus de force, frôlant sa prostate à chaque passage, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisirs. Draco était au porte du paradis, jamais il n'avait connu d'expérience aussi savoureuse, Harry décuplait toutes ses sensations, sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses joues rouges, sa gorge offerte sur laquelle il s'empressa de se jeter. Il sentait qu'il était très proche de la délivrance, il prit alors la virilité du brun en main et le masturba dans un rythme se calquant sur leurs hanches. Quelques instant plus tard, ils se libérèrent tous les deux dans un râle rauque et particulièrement sonore. Harry se blottit contre son maître profitant de cet instant pour se faire câliner à souhait. Draco s'écroula sur le lit en emportant le brun avec lui. Il le garda dans ses bras, passant distraitement sa main sur la tête du brun, passant pour la première fois sur ses oreilles duveteuses. Le brun parut particulièrement apprécier cette caresse. Il se mit à ronronner en se blottissant un peu plus contre son maître. Leurs corps restaient étroitement enlacés, aucun d'eux ne bougeaient, ils profitaient juste de ce moment de tendresse que chacun offrait à l'autre.

Un elfle leur apporta leur déjeuner et ils restèrent toute la matinée ensemble, jouant ou s'accordant de temps à autre un instant de tendresse. Draco veillait à ce que ces moments de tendresse le reste, il n'était pas question de recommencer, même si ça avait été super et même bien plus que ça il continuait de se sentir coupable vis-à-vis d'Harry, il avait l'impression d'être un pervers qui profitait de lui mais en même temps comment résister alors que la tentation était si douce et agréable.

Il fallait forcément que ce moment s'arrête, et les deux amants durent sortir de la chambre avant qu'une équipe de serpentards ne viennent les chercher. Draco eu la désagréable surprise de tomber sur Granger et Wesley quelques secondes après avoir quitté sa chambre. Aussitôt Harry montra les crocs et sa queue se mit à battre l'air d'une manière dangereuse, il prenait une posture qui montrait qu'il était prêt à attaquer quiconque oserait s'approcher de son précieux maître.

- Harry, tu ne nous reconnais pas? essaya vainement Hermione, Voyons nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, on s'inquiète pour toi. On voudrait être sûr que tout va bien pour toi.

- Granger, qu'est ce que tu crois que je lui fait? Je ne vais pas le battre non plus, je ne suis pas un monstre tu sais.

- Permets-moi d'en douter Malfoy, siffla Ron entre ses dents.

- Écoutes personne n'est satisfait par cette situation, je te l'assure il faut juste attendre ok, d'ici quelques jours tout reviendra à la normale et vous récupérerez votre précieux survivant.

Il avait dit ça car c'était la vérité et pourtant une part de lui espérait que peut-être tout ne serait pas réellement comme avant.

- Draco, on sait que la situation ne doit pas être des plus agréable pour toi aussi mais si tu pouvais essayer de convaincre Harry de venir avec nous tu serais libéré et Harry reviendrait avec nous, tu comprends.

- Merci Granger je ne suis pas complètement stupide contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire. Et sache que Potter fait ce qu'il veut mais qu'il ne m'écoute absolument pas.

- Avoue! en fait ça te plaît de l'avoir avec toi tu peux lui faire faire tout ce que tu veux. N'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

- Arrêtes tes conneries ok dans quelques jours vous l'aurez pour le moment évitez juste de venir me faire chier. J'ai déjà suffisamment de problème comme ça sans vous avoir en plus sur le dos.

Sans un mot de plus, il tendit sa main à Harry qui s'en saisit immédiatement sous le regard stupéfait de ses deux amis. Le duo quitta les lieux et passa le reste de la journée sans incident notoire. Draco qui avait bien retenu la leçon, il évitait soigneusement les repas en public et donc comme la veille, le duo repartit dans la chambre du blond. Harry prit à nouveau possession du lit, il trouvait l'odeur qui y régnait parfaitement délicieuse. Il aimait se frotter contre les draps, et sentir l'odeur de son maître sur lui, mais il portait encore ces désagréables vêtements.

Draco prévint le brun qu'il allait se doucher sans prendre le temps de le regarder, car si il l'avait fait il aurait vu Harry tirer frénétiquement sur ses vêtements afin de les enlever.

Harry avait chaud très chaud, l'odeur du blond l'enivrait, lui envoyait des flashs de leur précédente union. Il réussissait à ôter tant bien que mal ses vêtements et fini complètement nu sur le lit. Son corps ondulait contre les draps, la douceur du satin (hé oui Draco a des goûts de luxe lol) glissant sur son épiderme lui rappelait une caresse, celle que son maître lui avait prodigué le matin même. À cette pensée, son sexe se dressa et lorsqu'il se frotta contre le lit, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Il laissa sa queue s'enrouler contre son sexe palpitant, la chaleur montait de plus en plus, il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit son maître qui s'en occupe mais il ne voulait pas trop lui en demander, après tout, le blond avait été très généreux avec lui le matin même. Mais ses reins le brûlaient, il laissait les images de leur précédente étreinte l'imprégner et il imagina un instant qu'il ressentait à nouveau ce sexe gonflé au plus profond de lui. Sa main remplaça alors sa queue et il changea de position. Il enfouit son visage dans les draps du blond avant d'écarter plus largement les cuisses. Il était à quatre pattes et dans cette position son intimité était complètement offerte. Sa queue glissa entre ses globes de chairs fermes, et elle commença à titiller son anus sensible. Avec d'infinie précaution elle s'enfonça doucement, juste assez pour le laisser tremblant et haletant sous l'emprise des sensations qui montaient en lui. Si seulement ça pouvait être son maître qui se calait dans son dos, si seulement ça pouvait être son sexe qui coulissait en lui pour frôler à l'en rendre dingue cette petite tache en lui qui le faisait se plier de plaisir. Il augmenta le mouvement de sa main, et se mit à mordre rageusement les draps tant il se prenait à son propre fantasme.

Draco sortit de la salle de bain et tomba sur la vision la plus bandante qui soit. Face à lui, Harry était sur le lit, les cuisses largement écartées en se donnant un maximum de plaisir. Draco n'eut qu'une envie: remplacer immédiatement cette queue noire qui prenait la place qui lui revenait de droit. Harry, à des lieues d'avoir remarqué son maître, ne cessait de l'appeler. Draco fit tomber la serviette qu'il avait enroulé autour de ses hanches et commença à caresser son sexe qui avait soudain reprit vie en contemplant ce spectacle. Il s'approcha gardant toujours son sexe en main et il monta sur le lit. Il était derrière le brun, il voulait profiter encore un instant de la vision que ce dernier lui offrait. Puis n'y tenant plus il se pencha à la base de cette queue et la mordilla, l'effet en fut instantané et cette queue lui offrit ce qu'il désirait; sa place. Draco laissa sa langue glisser le long de l'intimité du brun et il commença à le lécher avant de laisser sa langue s'introduire dans cet antre préalablement investi.

Harry tremblait, son corps avait peine à le soutenir et son maître était si bon avec lui, il lui offrait un plaisir si intense que ses hanches se mirent à bouger afin d'augmenter les sensations qu'il ressentait. Draco se releva et le pénétra en douceur, il ne voulait pas blesser le brun. Harry était au paradis, il avait dû être un très bon neko aujourd'hui pour que son maître s'en occupe si bien et cette pensée se répercuta aussitôt sur son entrejambe. Draco était à sa place, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Harry était aussi serré que le matin même et les sensations étaient encore plus délicieuses, il passait ses mains sur ce corps qui ne faisait que l'appeler. Il se pencha davantage, laissant la queue de Harry l'entourer et se mit à mordre et à lécher la nuque du brun tout en accélérant la cadence. Harry se trémoussait, il n'en pouvait plus, son maître touchait sans cesse sa prostate et son sexe allait exploser, il gémissait et criait à s'en casser la voix et pourtant il sentait qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose... juste une chose... c'est à cet instant que son maître le mordit plus violemment à la base de sa nuque, le marquant comme étant sa propriété. Sous l'intensité du plaisir, Harry jouit en se répandant sur les draps de son maître.

Draco avait juste suivi son instinct et son instinct lui disait que le brun était à lui, juste à lui et qu'il devait le marquer comme tel, il avait sentit le brun se répandre et avait encore plus senti son intimité se resserrer avec frénésie autour de son sexe, le gaînant un peu plus fort, il en aurait joui instantanément mais il avait réussit à se maîtriser, ça avait été difficile mais il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Il ralentit son rythme laissant juste le temps au brun de retrouver un peu son souffle puis il sortit complètement de lui et l'appela à venir dans ses bras. Harry sembla hypnotisé par ce sexe tendu et il s'approcha de son maître tremblant toujours sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui venait de le submerger. Draco le fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et il se glissa à nouveau en lui. Draco enserra son neko et il les leva tout les deux. Harry passa automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de son maître. Draco les rapprocha du mur à proximité et ne quitta pas le regard vert émeraude emplit de désirs du brun. Dès qu'Harry fut plaqué contre le mur Draco se remit en mouvement, cette position lui permettait de voir Harry et de le sentir un peu plus que ce qu'il n'avait pu jusqu'alors. Le sexe du brun ainsi pressé entre eux ne tarda pas à se réveiller de nouveau. Cette fois Draco voulait goûter ses lèvres que le brun lui refusait, il en mourrait d'envie, il poussa un peu plus brusquement et frappa de plein fouet la prostate du brun, sous l'effet Harry entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser un son passé mais son geste fut stoppé quand il sentit Draco poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry n'aurait pas dû il le savait mais si c'était la volonté de son maître il ne pouvait aller contre, il laissa le baiser se prolonger, se faire plus intense et violent alors que le blond le martelait sans répit. Harry n'était plus que supplique, il quémandait toujours plus et son maître ne se faisait pas prier pour lui donner. Ses canines aiguisées percèrent la fine peau d'une des lèvres du blond et au lieu d'être dérangé par le goût du sang, Harry s'empressa d'en lécher chaque goutte. Draco n'en pouvait plus du tout, son corps réclamait la délivrance, il accéléra encore ne laissant aucun repos possible à son neko et ils finirent par se libérer ensemble. Draco ne put les soutenir plus longtemps et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol ensemble et toujours étroitement liés l'un à l'autre.

Harry reposait sur son maître, il sentait la marque dans son cou le brûler et il en était fier, maintenant tout le monde pourrait voir qu'il lui appartenait. Son maître lui prodiguait de douces caresses et c'est en ronronnant qu'il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras protecteurs.

Jeudi matin 7h00 Chambre d'un Serpentard super chanceux !

Draco s'éveillait doucement, la veille il avait dû porter Harry dans son lit, ce dernier s'étant endormi sur lui après qu'ils se soient étreints. Il se demandait si il ouvrait les yeux, est-ce qu'il tomberait sur Harry ayant reprit sa forme normale ou si il était encore un adorable neko super sexy et plus que super doué au lit. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver quand il sentit une langue mutine venir lécher le lobe de son oreille avant de sentir le sexe du neko palpitant contre sa cuisse. Draco se demanda quand même pourquoi il avait eu peur de retrouver le vrai Harry et il se souvint avec une once de tristesse que lui et le brun se haïssaient et que du coup il serait sûrement déjà quasiment mort au pied de son lit. Pour autant et malgré cet état de fait, il fut impossible pour lui de se défaire de l'étreinte sensuelle du brun contre lui. Les mains du brun commençaient déjà à s'aventurer sur une partie de son anatomie qui était totalement réveillée et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un crétin frappa à la porte. Draco aurait tué celui qui venait de stopper cette activité si agréable. Il dut, à contrecœur, se défaire du brun contre lui et il enfila un peignoir, afin de cacher son petit problème matinal pour aller ouvrir au pauvre malheureux qui venait de troubler ce moment. Quel ne fût pas sa surprise quand il tomba sur son parrain. Il l'aurait bien fait entrer mais comprenez que dans certains moments les hommes sont si faibles. Severus lui demanda de se présenter le plus rapidement possible à son bureau avec son nouveau compagnon. Draco se tendit un instant, son parrain allait sûrement lui dire qu'il avait trouvé une solution et que tout allait s'arrêter et cette pensée le blessa un instant, il devait avouer qu'il aimait particulièrement ce qui se produisait et il n'était pas sûr que même consentant Harry soit si doué sous sa forme originelle. Il acquiesça avec une mine sombre et referma la porte de sa chambre. Dès qu'il se retourna, il tomba sur deux yeux verts qui le scrutaient avec insistance et Draco ne put s'empêcher de se dire que bientôt ces même yeux le regarderaient avec haine et rage. Pourtant il avança quand même jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son neko. Ce dernier vint automatiquement se caler contre lui.

- Il faut qu'on se prépare après tout tu dois être pressé de revenir à la normale.

Draco déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du brun, ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais suivi sans discuter les ordres de son maître.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au bureau de Rogue, ce dernier, les attendant d'un pas ferme, ne les fit pas attendre avant de les faire rentrer. Il observa le spectacle et quand Draco prit place Harry vint automatiquement s'installer à ses côtés. Il voyait sans mal le rapprochement qui se produisait et surprenait même des gestes tendres venant de son neveu. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pensa-t-il.

- Bon, je vous ai fait venir par ce que j'ai réussi à trouver des informations sur notre petit problème, enfin surtout sur le vôtre je dois dire.

Draco était concentré, il s'attendait à ce que la sentence tombe d'un instant à l'autre alors que le brun, lui, passait lascivement son visage sur le bras de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les nekos Draco ?

- Pas grand chose en fait, on n'en a quasiment jamais parlé en cours et je n'en avais jamais vu avant.

- Et c'est bien normal, les nekos sont des créatures magiques très rares. Peu de personnes ont eu la chance d'en voir un et encore moins d'en approcher un. Par acquis de conscience, je me suis donc renseigné. Il s'avère que les nekos sont des créatures qui sont dévouées à leur maître. Une fois que le neko a choisit son maître ils sont, comment dire, liés, oui c'est ça. Un neko restera toujours fidèle à son maître et seul ce dernier à vraiment le pouvoir de le détruire en fait. En effet, un rejet de son maître ou une trahison trop importante pourrait le tuer. Les nekos sont des créatures de l'amour, ils existent uniquement dans le but de contenter tous les moindres désirs de leur maître et pour ça, ils sont prêts à tout pour parvenir à leur fin. Néanmoins pour que le lien soit complet, il faut que le maître marque son neko comme étant le sien. J'entends par là une marque magique. Si cette marque venait à être posée, Harry ici présent, lorsqu'il aura retrouvé son apparence, gardera ce lien en lui. Ce qui veut dire que tous les mois un peu à la façon des loups-garous il reprendra une apparence de Neko et s'évertuera à accomplir sa mission. Alors maintenant je vais te demander quelques chose Draco, s'est-il passé quoique ce soit entre Potter et toi ?

Draco rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, se rappela rapidement que la veille au soir il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mordre harry à la base de la nuque et il se demanda rapidement si dans le feu de l'action il n'avait pas laissé un peu de magie filtrer à cet instant. Draco paniqua un moment alors qu'une part de lui le rassurait et lui disait qu'il avait bien fait et que tel était son rôle, que cet état de fait était naturel. Il passa distraitement son regard sur la nuque du brun et put y voir une marque s'apparentant à un serpent noire avec des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de son geste, il n'avait pas remarqué cette marque à peine voilé par la chevelure ébène du brun et quand Draco en dessina le contour du bout des doigts complètement fasciné par cette marque, Harry frissonna et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son maître. À cet instant Severus se dit qu'il était grave dans la merde. Draco releva les yeux comme pris en faute et Severus souffla avant de reprendre.

- Bon je crois que je vais me passer de ta réponse, ça va bientôt faire trois jours qu'il est sous cette forme, la potion devrait avoir complètement disparu demain ou après demain tout au plus, après il faudra absolument lui expliquer ce qui va se passer, surtout que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se rappelle de tout.

Étrangement, ces mots firent mal à Draco, pourquoi il ne se souviendrait plus de lui, il lui appartenait, il était son maître, Harry devait s'en rappeler, c'était impensable qu'il en soit autrement. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, alors qu'il pensait au vide que le brun causerait quand il partirait, alors qu'au fond de lui quelque chose lui hurlait qu'un neko ne devait en aucun être séparé de son maître, qu'ensemble il formait un tout, un tout indissociable. Il se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il passa son bras autour des épaules du brun dans un geste de possessivité. Severus soupira une nouvelle fois, apparemment son neveu aussi était affecté par ce lien, et même si la scène aurait pu être touchante, il s'agissait quand même de Potter qui était dans les bras de son neveu à ronronner comme un bienheureux. Draco demanda à son parrain si ils pouvaient disposer et après son approbation, ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau de leur professeur. Draco prit le temps de réfléchir, il se doutait bien qu'il ne réagissait pas comme ça sans aucune raison et il décida de profiter de la pause déjeuner pour aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, histoire d'avoir plus d'informations sur les relations entre les nekos et leurs maîtres. Il réussit tant bien que mal à esquiver toute la matinée, les hordes de filles et mecs d'ailleurs en chaleur qui se collaient un peu trop à son neko et quand la pause déjeuner arriva il dut avouer qu'elle était plus que bienvenue. Ce que ça pouvait être épuisant à la longue de se cacher et d'éloigner tout le monde, même les serpentards regardaient un peu trop Harry à son goût. Ils se rendirent donc à la bibliothèque qui était quasiment déserte, Draco les conduisit dans un endroit à l'écart histoire d'être sûr que personne ne viennent les déranger en bavant sur le brun. Il passa vite fait au rayon qui l'intéressait et il prit quelques ouvrages. Il déposa un bol de lait au brun et commença sa lecture sans accorder plus d'attention à son Neko.

Il se plongea dans ses ouvrages.

_Extrait du livre « Le Neko et son Maître »_

_Ce lien remonte à la nuit des temps. Il ne peut se créer que si le maître est un sorcier d'une puissance magique suffisamment élevée. Le Neko, qui selon les cas peut revenir à un état normal en dehors des périodes d'excitation ou de pleine lune, fera tout son possible pour s'occuper de son maître, allant même jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre vie si cela en venait à être nécessaire. Il assouvira les moindres désirs de son maître, les tâches pouvant varier de la simple tâche ménagère à un besoin plus intime. Les Nekos sont des êtres d'une grande sensibilité et à mesure que le lien entre le maître et le Neko devient fort, le Neko en vient à devancer les désirs de son Maître, son objectif principal étant toujours la satisfaction de celui qu'il considère comme un dieu. Le Neko ne se refusera jamais à son Maître, cette simple pensée le plongerait dans d'atroces souffrances. Il en va de même si le Maître pour une raison ou une autre en venait à repousser son Neko, la souffrance deviendrait insupportable. Si le Maître venait à trahir son Neko en le trompant, en le repoussant avec violence, en le blessant volontairement, le Neko d'une nature extrêmement sensible risquerait d'en mourir, il en va de même pour une absence prolongée et d'une trop importante distance. Le Neko et le Maître sont dépendants l'un de l'autre, ils forment un tout. Le Neko amplifie les pouvoirs du sorcier qui est son maître et en échange il obtient une plus grande résistance contre les divers sortilèges magiques. On ne connaît que peu de choses sur les réels pouvoirs des Nekos si ce n'est que leur vie n'ont aucun sens sans la présence de leur Maître. Il existe très peu de Neko pour la simple raison qu'il est très rare de rencontrer un sorcier qui soit capable d'avoir suffisamment de magie et encore moins les capacités nécessaires pour s'occuper comme il se doit d'un Neko._

_Les Nekos qui ne naissent pas dans ces conditions sont légèrement différents. Il se peut que suite à une morsure d'un autre Neko (seule une morsure en période de pleine lune peut transmettre cette capacité à se transformer) ou encore à un sort un sorcier se transforme en Neko. Dans ces conditions, le Neko ne reprendra sa forme normale qu'une fois qu'il aura trouvé son Maître. Une fois le lien mis en place, le Neko revient à la normale et se retransforme tous les mois en période de pleine lune. Même si le Neko reprend sa forme il n'en reste pas moins attaché à son Maître la situation vaut pour les deux parties. Même sous sa forme humaine le Neko fera tout son possible pour protéger son Maître et même si son besoin de satisfaire son Maître d'une façon plus intime n'est pas aussi fort il n'en reste pas moins présent_.

Draco quitta son livre pour observer Harry et il remarqua que se dernier avait disparut. Il allait se lever quand il sursauta en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses cuisses afin de le forcer à les écarter. Il observa fasciné le spectacle que lui offrait le brun. Ce dernier mettait tout son talent à défaire de ses fines canines les diverses attaches qui retenaient jusque-là son pantalon. Draco releva rapidement la tête en se souvenant qu'ils étaient toujours à la bibliothèque, il vérifia que personne n'était à proximité, il jeta de un sort de silence pour plus de tranquillité et se laissa aller alors que le brun venait juste de libérer son sexe de l'étroite prison de tissus dans laquelle il se tenait.

Harry l'observa, une fois de plus ce sexe se dressait fièrement pour lui, grâce à lui et cette pensée lui donna une subite envie de le prendre de suite en bouche. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et aussitôt fit glisser ses lèvres sur le sexe de son Maître se délectant en sentant son goût se répandre au contact de sa langue déclenchant aussitôt un frisson chez le brun.

Draco aurait pu dire tout ce qu'il voulait en tout cas il n'avait aucune envie de revenir en arrière, il ne chercha même pas à lutter, il se laissa aller sous cette bouche experte et ne retint pas ses gémissements. Le brun faisait de temps à autre glisser ses canines sur la peau fine de ce sexe et à chaque fois son Maître laissait des sons s'échapper, ça ne pouvait que l'encourager à continuer. De toute façon, l'idée d'arrêter ne l'avait même pas effleurer, il le prit un peu plus profondément et il sentit les poils blonds de son maître lui caresser le bout du nez.

Draco haletait, Harry le prenait si profondément qu'il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Et le brun continuait, avec encore plus d'ardeur, il remontait et redescendait encore et encore, resserrant ses lèvres par moment, enroulant sa langue autour de son sexe avant de venir le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun et l'agrippa, appliquant ainsi son propre rythme. Harry laissa sa queue se faufiler entre les cuisses de son Maître, cette dernière le caressa, passa sur ses bourses qui se rétractaient sous l'effet du plaisir. Draco finit par jouir dans la bouche de son Neko et ce dernier lapa la précieuse semence, en récoltant la moindre goutte avant de laisser sa langue courir sur ses propres lèvres.

Il regarda son Maître, ce dernier semblait heureux et le regardait en souriant, Harry fut satisfait en le voyant ainsi, il se dit qu'il avait très bien travaillé. Il laissa son Maître se rajuster et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux du blond. Draco laissa ses doigts caresser les cheveux brun de son Neko alors qu'il assimilait les diverses informations qu'il avait pu lire. Il regarda rapidement l'heure et s'aperçut que si ils ne se dépêchaient pas ils allaient être en retard. Ils partirent donc finir leur journée de cours et après de nombreuses heures ils purent enfin retourner dans la chambre du blond.

Draco avait la tête pleine de questions, il s'inquiétait pour l'avenir, il se demandait ce qui allait advenir de lui, il ne pouvait nier que ce lien l'affectait aussi, il ressentait le besoin d'avoir le brun près de lui, cette après-midi entre deux cours il l'avait perdu parmi la foule juste quelques minutes et pourtant il avait sentit la panique l'envahir, ce besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de pouvoir le toucher, il l'avait trouvé très rapidement et s'était surpris à prendre dans ses bras un brun tétanisé afin de le rassurer et lui monter sa présence.

Qu'adviendrait-il de ce lien une fois qu'Harry reviendrait à la normale ? Est ce qu'il continuerait de chercher sa présence ou alors est-ce que tout reviendrait comme avant ? Au fond il savait que plus rien ne pourrait redevenir comme avant, il était presque rassuré si seulement il pouvait être capable de prédire les réactions du brun. Il regarda le dit brun alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans leur chambre. Comme les autres soirs, Harry alla d'instinct se nicher sur le lit et comme la veille il se laissa imprégner par l'odeur de son Maître. Draco le regarda faire, conscient qu'il profitait d'un spectacle qui ne se répéterait pas forcément de si tôt. Il s'approcha du brun et une fois arrivé à ses côtés il s'assit sur le lit et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son Neko.

Harry lui manquerait c'était certain, d'ailleurs il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir se passer de lui, alors même si ça ne durerait pas, même si ça allait probablement le blesser plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre il décida de profiter encore un peu du privilège qu'il avait à se trouver ainsi auprès d'un être aussi envoûtant.

Harry sentit tout de suite une chaleur dévastatrice le consumer, les lèvres de son Maître avait une saveur unique, une fragrance exquise, il laissait sa langue danser avec sa jumelle et ses canines rapper par moment l'intruse qu'il malmenait avec douceur. Il sentit à regret son Maître se séparer de lui alors qu'il allait s'accrocher à lui. Il entendit vaguement son Maître lui parler mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment, il le regarda juste s'éloigner et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il avait chaud, trop chaud pour son propre bien et même si il avait enlevé ses vêtements la chaleur ne partait pas. Il pensa à son Maître qui était dans la pièce d'à côté et il ferma les yeux, l'imaginant nu passant ses mains sur son corps afin de se laver, il voyait ses cheveux blond dégoulinant d'eau, sa peau ruisseler, cette eau le caresser, il aurait aimé être cette eau à cet instant, il l'aurait vraiment voulu. Puis alors qu'il sentait son sexe se dresser, il se demanda si son Maître lui en voudrait si il allait le rejoindre. Il se redressa, se déplaça à pas de velours et parvint sans difficulté à rentrer dans la salle de bain. Quand il y rentra il ne put s'empêcher de tomber sous le charme de son Maître, il était si beau, exactement comme il l'avait imaginé quelques instant plus tôt, il avança, se glissa à son tour sous l'eau et se colla dans le dos de son diablement sexy blond. Draco ne sursauta même pas, il profita juste de la chaleur du brun, dieu qu'il pouvait être compliqué de rester sage avec un Neko aussi sexy et entreprenant que lui.

- Tu sais je suis même pas sûr que tu comprennes Harry mais on va le regretter, en tout cas j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, que tu ne me reprocheras pas d'être si faible face toi.

Harry sentait une pointe de tristesse dans cette voix d'ordinaire si mélodieuse. Son instinct le poussa à rassurer son Maître, il posa alors sa tête contre son cœur et ses ronronnements eurent l'effet escompté. Il ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes avant de se redresser et de laisser sa langue partir à la découverte de ce torse. Ses dents passèrent doucement sur ce torse laissant des traces légèrement visibles. Il remonta un peu plus et posa ses lèvres dans le cou du blond.

Draco avait l'impression que dès qu'Harry le touchait, il ne contrôlait plus rien, il ne pouvait que se laisser aller, se laisser faire et apprécier, il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à donner du plaisir au brun alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Pourtant ce dernier ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, au contraire il semblait soudain très envieux de s'occuper de lui et quand il sentit une main se poser sur son sexe il rejeta la tête en arrière, Harry en profita pour marquer un peu plus son Maître. Draco bougeait ses hanches pour imposer son propre rythme, il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui était le mieux, cette main sur son sexe ou alors cette bouche qui semblait avoir découvert une zone particulièrement sensible chez lui. Des vagues de plaisir se propageaient en lui, il avait besoin de son Neko, il voulait se fondre en lui, plus rien ne comptait à part ça. Il retourna brusquement Harry et le colla contre la façade froide du carrelage de la douche. D'instinct, Harry écarta les cuisses et cambra les reins afin d'offrir une vision plus qu'agréable à son Maître. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Draco plaça un doigt face à l'intimité du brun, il le poussa en douceur, Harry se tendait un peu plus le suppliant presque pour qu'il aille plus vite à le préparer. Draco s'attela alors à le préparer plus vite, l'eau lui facilitait la tâche, il ne tarda pas à rajouter un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Harry haletait, il était impatient de sentir son Maître en lui et enfin il fut récompenser, il sentit la virilité du blond se presser contre son intimité avant de le pénétrer en douceur. Aussitôt Draco se sentit enfin à sa place ce besoin d'être en Harry était vraiment intense, tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était cette gaine de chair chaude qui enserrait son sexe pour le mouler à la perfection. Cette sensation était si puissante qu'il avait du mal à se tenir debout sur ses jambes, pourtant son corps commença à bouger, il se retira avant de réinvestir son territoire, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Draco essayait de garder un minimum de lucidité mais à mesure que son corps le trahissait il ne ressentait plus qu'un intense besoin de laisser l'emprunte de son sperme à l'intérieur du brun. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps fin du Neko et en levant les yeux il tomba sur sa marque, celle qu'il avait laissé sans véritablement le désirer, et en la voyant il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de son œuvre et il se mit à se déhancher avec un peu plus de force, conscient qu'il n'agissait que dans le but de montrer clairement son ascendant sur le brun. Draco agrippa les cheveux du brun et le força à rejeter sa tête en arrière il put ainsi avoir tout le loisir de mordre et de laisser toutes les marques visibles qu'il le désirait sur sa propriété.

Harry était au bord de la jouissance, sentir cet élan de possessivité chez son Maître lui plaisait au plus haut point. Il cambra un peu plus ses hanches alors que sa queue venait de saisir son propre sexe, Draco laissa une main claquer sur ses fesses rebondies si tendrement offertes et Harry ne put que frissonner et gémir davantage alors qu'il sentait la marque chaude paraître sur sa fesse. Draco ne se retenait plus il martelait sans cesse la prostate du brun, sa respiration était laborieuse et ses gémissements ressemblaient plus à des grognements. Mû d'un désir soudain, sa voix s'éleva.

- A qui appartiens-tu Harry ? Dis-le moi à qui appartiens-tu ?

Et Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que de répondre « Maître, Maître.. » d'une voix suppliante. Bien sûr qu'Harry lui appartenait s'était une évidence. Harry ne put se retenir davantage et se libéra contre le mur de la douche. Draco sentit l'intimité du brun se contracter autour de son sexe, le pressant un peu plus fort le faisant se libérer presque tout de suite après lui.

Draco sentit Harry glisser le long du mur et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il le porta et les emmena sur le lit. Harry avait l'air épuisé alors il ouvra le lit et l'y installa en priant silencieusement pour que la situation reste telle quelle.

Vendredi matin 6H45 chambre du craquant et chanceux serpentard !

Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que cette migraine ne se transforme en quelque chose d'encore plus douloureux si c'était possible. À part la douleur qui lui martelait les tempes, il ne se sentait pas si mal que ça. Bon point, se dit-il. Il se demanda vaguement si la veille il s'était pris une cuite mémorable avant de se rappeler qu'il était à Poudlard et que par conséquent c'était impossible. Harry essaya de se retourner dans son lit avant de s'apercevoir que c'était impossible vu qu'une personne semblait le retenir contre lui. L'alarme d'urgence se mit à hurler dans son cerveau quand il se dit qu'il avait dans son lit une personne qui n'aurait sûrement pas dû y être. Il ouvra avec un immense courage un œil et tomba sur un torse masculin. Ouha là, dangereux cette affaire, Harry n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, d'ailleurs, il était le premier à avouer quand un homme était beau, mais entre soutenir une cause et y plonger y avait quand même un fossé. Néanmoins de ce qu'il en voyait, il dut admettre qu'il avait bon goût, il contemplait un torse fin mais musclé, ce torse se soulevait avec un rythme régulier ce qui signifiait que le propriétaire était toujours endormi. Il releva la tête luttant contre cette migraine et alors là il crut qu'il était mort, ou qu'il rêvait, ou qu'il cauchemardait, bref il avait un putain de problème mais un putain de sacré beau problème. Malfoy ! Mais comment avait-il pu se retrouver au lit et après vérification, complètement nu avec Malfoy?

Avant de se mettre à hurler au viol, il essaya de se remémorer les faits. Réfléchir, réfléchir, pas facile quand on a la tête comme une passoire. Et pourtant, il se rappela du cours de Rogue, de l'énorme erreur de Neville puis tout devient flou, il essaya plus fort, déterminé à se rappeler comment il en était arrivé là et là le clash, son corps se mit à trembler alors que des images de leurs diverses étreintes lui revenait soudainement. Ho mon dieu! il était devenu un Neko et il s'était comporté comme une chienne en chaleur face à Malfoy et ce connard n'avait pas vraiment résisté, bon pour être franc il faut dire qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de faire autrement. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et là il se rappela ce qu'il avait ressentit quand Malfoy l'avait mordu, un autre flash lui revient à l'esprit « à qui apartients-tu Harry » et il lui avait répondu. Par Merlin, le sort s'acharnait contre lui et d'ailleurs pourquoi n'avait il pas encre foutu le blond par terre à grands coups de pied dans le cul alors que ce dernier avait allègrement profité de la situation. Puis il se rappela les regards du blond glissant sur lui, son regard enfiévré, ses mains le parcourant avec ardeur, leurs déhanchements endiablés. Aussitôt et malgré la gêne qu'il ressentit, une partie de son anatomie semblait trouver les flashs plutôt agréables car elle se réveillait doucement.

Draco sentit le sexe d'Harry se tendre délicieusement contre sa cuisse, il se rapprocha un peu plus de son brun avant de laisser ses mains courir dans son dos.

Harry se tendit un instant, Draco le prenait dans ses bras, il le caressait, il ne le rejettait pas. Bon, il ne savait pas non plus qu'il avait repris sa forme normale. Il sentit les mains du brun descendre un peu plus et se poser sur ses fesses. Là il se dit que le temps était venu d'être un Gryfondor et d'avoir le courage d'affronter le terrible et séduisant Serpentard.

- Heu Draco.

Aussitôt le blond se tendit et arrêta son geste. Il laissa néanmoins sa main en place avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tomber sur les orbes émeraudes de son amant. Il le regarda un instant, le moment de vérité était arrivé. Comment le brun allait réagir ? Est ce qu'il allait le rejeter ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait ? Il rêvait ou Harry venait de l'appeler Draco ? Et si il se penchait pour l'embrasser est-ce que Harry allait s'enfuir ? Il décida que la meilleur façon de le savoir était encore d'essayer, il se pencha alors et vit très bien le regard affolé du brun, puis il ferma les yeux et déposa en délicatesse ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Juste une caresse, à peine un effleurement, mais c'était suffisant, c'était bien assez pour que le brun comprenne que Draco ne regrettait pas, qu'il voulait le garder. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'avait pas peur ? Pourquoi cette situation ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça ? Pourquoi il n'attendait qu'une chose que le blond continue ?

- On est dans ta chambre là, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est la seule phrase intelligente qu'il réussit à prononcer. Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'observer à nouveau le survivant. Il le trouvait beau, très beau même comme ça. Ça lui semblait étrange, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant alors que maintenant ça lui sautait aux yeux. Ses bras resserrèrent un peu plus leur étreinte sûrement de crainte que le brun ne le quitte.

- Je crois que je me souviens de tout, prononça Harry.

Harry voulait que Draco le rassure, qu'il lui parle mais le blond s'évertuait à se taire et ne faisait que le regarder. Puis Harry se souvient des paroles du blond la veille « Tu sais je suis même pas sûr que tu comprennes Harry mais on va le regretter, en tout cas j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, que tu ne me reprocheras pas d'être si faible face à toi. » il se souvenait de son regard alors qu'il avait prononcé ses paroles, ses sentiments étaient confus, il était partagé entre partir et un besoin viscérale de rester au côté du blond comme si c'était sa place. Comme si il avait enfin trouvé l'endroit où il pourrait vivre, en sécurité, en paix. Pourquoi les mots paix et Draco s'harmonisaient si bien.

- Il va rester des traces n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire je me sens étrange.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Harry ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir, mais il avait peur que si il lui disait la vérité il partirait pour de bon. Il se contenta d'un nouveau signe de tête tout en guettant le moindre signe de rejet du brun.

Harry regardait Draco il voyait clairement que le blond et fier Serpentard craignait sa réaction, il devait avouer qu'il avait tout fait pour la provoquer même si dans son état normal il n'aurait jamais agit comme ça. Est-ce que c'était une suite normale dans leur relation, ne disait-on pas que la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments très proches et souvent même plus qu'on ne le pense. Ils avaient toujours eu des relations violentes, physiques même ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher l'un l'autre jusqu'à finalement finir par se trouver. Pendant leur sixième année, Harry avait été le seul à savoir que le blond manigançait quelque chose juste par ce que son comportement avait changé à son égard. Harry l'avait senti et puis pendant la guerre, Draco avait aidé l'Ordre du Phoenix en apportant de précieux renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne l'apprenne et qu'il exige que Draco arrête ce jeu bien trop dangereux pour lui. Harry avait accueilli Draco, ils n'avaient fait que s'éviter mais d'un certain côté, il savait que Draco lui était reconnaissant. Et la guerre avait prit fin, Draco était retourné dans son manoir, la rentrée était arrivée et ils avaient recommencé leur manège comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé pendant cette guerre. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient toujours cherché à être plus proche de l'autre qu'ils voulaient bien l'admettre. Harry se dit que finalement il aurait pu se retrouver dans une situation bien pire, après tout le blond lui semblait particulièrement appétissant. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en se souvenant du baiser que Draco lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt. Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, la facilité qu'il avait à assimiler les événements et ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant le fit parler à nouveau.

- Je..hum est ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

Draco resta un instant interdit, il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question en fait, son besoin de domination sur le brun lui semblait comme une évidence, du coup il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cette option. Pourtant lorsqu'il regarda Harry, la réponse lui sembla évidente en fait, Harry faisait partie de sa vie, depuis des années, il pouvait vivre sans voir ses amis tous les jours, sans avoir de leurs nouvelles pendant un certain temps, il pouvait même vivre sans ses parents et la mort de sa mère et l'emprisonnement de son père lui prouvait bien, mais pouvait-il vivre sans le brun, pouvait-il vivre sans ses paroles acerbes, sans ses magnifiques yeux verts, pouvait-il vivre sans pester contre cette masse de cheveux indomptables? Non, la réponse était évidente. Alors oui, il aimait Potter, oui, il aimait Potter qui continuerait à se transformer en Neko 3 jours par mois, et même si il était fils d'un mangemort, même si il était un Malfoy il allait lui dire. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas profité de lui, qu'il n'avait fait que lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

- Écoute-moi bien parce que j'ai pas l'intention de me répéter OK? Bon, je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive , pourtant je dois avouer que je n'aurai échanger ma place pour tout l'or du monde. Il y a plein de choses dont je peux me passer pour vivre, seulement je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre sans toi Harry Potter. Alors je suis vraiment désolé si tu crois que j'ai profité de la situation, vraiment, mais pour moi ça a été les jours les plus passionnés et passionnant de ma vie. Alors si tu veux me haïr encore plus vas-y fais-le mais moi je ne regrette rien du tout.

Alors de un, Draco venait de s'excuser et de deux, Harry rêvait ou Draco venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait? Harry en mode Bug ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Hein? je rêve pas, hein t'es sûr ? Répètes-moi ça.

- J'ai dis de bien écouter et de que je ne répéterais pas.

- Ça j'ai compris c'est la suite qui m'intéresse.

- T'avais qu'à écouter je répète pas.

- Allez s'te plaît je veux être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- T'as bien entendu, t'inquiètes pas et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Déjà, si je pouvais savoir ce qui va m'arriver ça m'aiderai bien.

- J'ai pas pu me retenir et je t'ai marqué, à cause de ça tu redeviendras un Neko trois jours par mois. Tu ne pourras pas t'éloigner de moi, et je crois que c'est permanent.

Draco avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix à peine audible, il se sentait coupable face au brun, il se dit que si il avait pu se contrôler rien ne serait arrivé ou du moins rien n'aurait été permanent. Harry observa les traits du blond se peiner légèrement avant d'être mû d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et de lui redonner le sourire. Draco ne devait pas être triste, il devait sourire, être radieux mais pas triste et surtout pas à cause de lui. Harry regarda ses lèvres tentantes et se demanda vaguement si ces sentiments venaient de son changement ou si ça avait toujours été comme ça. Il s'approcha un peu plus et se décida à embrasser son blond pour le rassurer et pour lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas craindre sa fuite même si il ne saisissait toujours pas tout de la situation. Draco ne resta pas longtemps surpris et il participa plus activement au baiser laissant ses mains se réapproprier le corps qui lui appartenait.

Harry avait définitivement trop chaud, il sentait ce besoin presque primitif le ronger de l'intérieur tant il avait besoin de sentir Draco en lui et il dut se faire violence pour stopper leur échange afin de poser une question.

- ça veux dire qu'on est ensemble c'est bien ça ?

Draco trouvait que définitivement Harry était bien trop bavard mais d'un autre côté, il lui devait bien quelques explications.

- C'est bien plus que ça Harry, tu es à moi et je suis à toi et ce pour le restant de nos jours.

En entendant ses mots, Harry sentit son sexe se dresser contre son blond et ce dernier afficha un sourire plus que satisfait. Commença alors une étreinte différente de celles qu'ils avaient pu vivre jusque là et Draco n'aurait su dire ce qu'il aimait le plus. Harry n'avait de cesse de l'appeler dans une douce mélodie et Draco ne pouvait répondre qu'en mettant plus d'ardeur à lui faire ressentir tout le plaisir possible. Ils ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour se libérer et Draco se dit que définitivement il aimait les matins depuis qu'un certain sauveur avait élu domicile dans sa chambre.

Le nouveau couple se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, ils se tenaient par la main, Draco ne voulant laisser aucun doute possible sur leur relation. Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans la grande salle, le silence se fit. Tout d'abord Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur Harry, arrivé à hauteur du couple, Ron regarda leurs mains jointes puis il releva la tête et scruta Harry et Draco à tour de rôle avant de retomber sur leurs mains. Il ouvrait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, son visage passait du vert au blanc puis au rouge avant de revenir à un blanc qui aurait pu faire concurrence à un fantôme. Le seul son qui suivit fut celui de Ron s'étalant lamentablement sur le sol, Draco laissa un sourire amusé orner ses lèvres alors que son petit ami regardait la forme au sol avec un air légèrement ennuyé. Harry reposa alors son regard sur Hermione , cette dernière lui sourit et regarda son presque petit ami au sol.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas Harry ça va lui passer, il faut juste un peu de temps pour se remettre du choc. En tout cas on est très heureux que tu sois redevenu normal.

Elle tourna son visage vers Draco et afficha un sourire digne d'un serpentatrd.

- Quand à toi Draco Malfoy je te conseille vivement de prendre grand soin de mon meilleur ami, car si j'étais toi je me rappellerai que j'ai passé 7 ans à me battre contre Voldemort alors crois-moi, Malfoy ou pas tu ne m'impressionnes pas vraiment.

- Je m'en rappellerai Hermione.

Le jeune femme resta aussi stupéfaite qu'Harry face à l'appellation de son prénom. Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda si il voulait se joindre à lui pour le petit déjeuner. Harry observa la table des serpentards et leurs regards médusés puis finalement décida de faire confiance au blond.

Dumbeldore regarda la scène avec tendresse se félicitant d'avoir mis au point cette journée de la paix, il avait vraiment de très bonne idée de temps en temps.

Depuis ce jour, les maisons n'eurent aucun mal à se mélanger. D'ailleurs, à la demande des élèves, les tables furent rapprochées. À part pour les compétitions, les maisons n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance. Tout le monde était ravi de cet état de fait même les plus récalcitrants (comme Ron).


End file.
